nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Famous Modders
This page is dedicated to the famous modders of Nerf. If you want to add to the famous modders, leave a comment on the talk page. Ahtani3 Ahtanie (also known as Ahtani3) is a Singaporean Nerfer and modder. He owns the biggest Nerf collection in Singapore. He is paired up with other Nerfers from Singapore like SGNerf and pSyK. Notable Blasters * A SuperMaxx 5000 repainted as a SuperTech 9000 * All 3 Switchshots blasters. * A modified SplitFire * A lot of Triple Shots Bobololo Bobololo (also known as Iambobololo) is one of the more popular Nerf modders. His older YouTube account was accidentally deleted in the process of editing an eMail address. Notable Blasters * Gyro Strike * RipChord Coop772 Coop772 is a popular modder that has been in the modding community since the year 2006, up until 2014. He is best known for modding Airtech blasters, and also mods Longshot CS-6s and Nite Finder EX-3s. He has recently announced that he would be quitting Nerf due to unknown reasons. Notable Blasters * SwarmFire-Maverick REV-6-Longstrike CS-6 integration "Maverick Rifle" * Longshot CS-6-Firefly REV-8-Barricade RV-10 integration Drac LordDraconical (also known as Drac) is an American modder that is a fellow HvZer. He also likes Halo, so he makes weapons designed like Halo weapons like the BR55 Battle Rifle. He has a ton of vintage blasters, but not as many as die-hard collectors like ForsakenAngel24. According to 1 of his YouTube videos, he has a lot of Longshot CS-6s. Notable Blasters * Longshot CS-6-Maverick REV-6 "SpartanShot/ChainShot (for a HvZer) * Modified Longshot CS-6 made to resemble a BR55 Battle Rifle from Halo * Modified Alpha Trooper CS-18 "Death Dealer CS-18" ForsakenAngel24 ForsakenAngel24 is a Nerfer that owns the largest collection of Nerf weapons in the world. He owns every single vintage Nerf blaster from every series. Notable Blasters * Firestorm * Modified Mustang 6 * Transforming Tek Jerm781 Jerm781 is an American Adult fan of Nerf. He collects blasters whenever they are on sale, and occasionally updates his blog, Nerf Mods and Reviews. Jerm occasionally does sales of weapons. He is also paired up with pSyK and Drac. He has since stopped updating the blog. Notable Blasters * Tornado Strike-Recon CS-6 integration * Vulcan EBF-25 handgun * Longshot CS-6-Raider CS-35 integration "LongRaider" * Longshot CS-6-Deploy CS-6 integration "LongPloy" * Longshot CS-6-Vulcan EBF-25 integration "VulcShot" KNDoperative KNDoperative is an American modder. As of April 2013, his channel is now inactive and nothing much is known about him, except that he is best known for working with air-pressured amd homemade blasters. Notable Blasters * Unknown Makeitgo Makeitgo is a Canadian modder of Nerf blasters. He gets packages shipped to him for his birthday. He is one of the few famous Canadian Nerf modders out there. Notable Blasters * Hyperfire-SuperMaxx 1500 intgration "HyperMaxx 1500" * Octoshot ModWorks See SGNerf for more info. NerfoMania NerfoMania (also known as TheNerfomania or NoM) is a Nerf modder of blasters. He is close friends with Bobololo, and is credited with the original creation of the PumpSnap. Notable Blasters * PumpSnap * XXL Bazooka pSyK Ben "pSyK" Koh is a Singaporean Nerfer. He does dancing, along with modding weapons, and does integrations just like others. Notable Blasters * Modified Big Blast with 8-shot turret "8x Jialat Jialat Big Blast" * Modded Mono Blast * SpyNet Briefcase Blaster (given by Jerm781) SGNerf See SGNerf for more info. Category:Glossary